Prisioneiro
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Era apenas um caçador de recompensas. Vagava pelas vilas em busca das mais caras cabeças e seu próximo alvo seria um humano arrogante e extremamente atrevido. - Completa


**Prisioneiro**

Passara os finos dedos por entre seus longos cabelos prateados enquanto seus orbes dourados observavam atentamente o local onde se encontrava. Mais uma vez vagava pelas vilas do território Sul, em busca de uma única pessoa. Um prisioneiro fugitivo ao qual sua cabeça valia muito...

E seu trabalho era justamente este. Procurar bandidos e matá-los, levando junto a si a cabeça do mesmo pendurado em uma das mãos. Seu alvo agora era um homem, um homem bastante conhecido pelos crimes que cometera. Seu nome... O próprio fugitivo o nomeara como _Inuyasha_, pelo menos era desta forma que as pessoas o chamavam.

Suspirou cansado. Achá-lo estava sendo como um desafio... As únicas pistas que possuía no momento eram um único desenho do individuo, assim como detalhes ditos por camponeses dizendo que o vira indo em direção ao Sul. E era devido a isso que se encontrava agora tão longe de casa.

Segurara as rédeas de seu cavalo puro sangue, e bastara um único movimento na mesma para fazer o animal cavalgar. Atrás de si, seus homens o acompanhavam prontos para agirem a qualquer momento caso avistassem o _alvo desejado._

As miseráveis pessoas o fitavam de maneira curiosa. Eram estranhos aos olhos delas, estranhos que trajavam roupas de boa qualidade. E o que mais se perguntavam era o porquê de estarem em uma vila tão pobre. Pergunta esta, que não poderia ser respondida.

Puxara mais uma vez as rédeas de seu cavalo e o mesmo parara subitamente. Os homens que o seguiam pareciam seguir o seu exemplo. E uma fila de seis homens – Todos montados em seus cavalos – formou-se atrás do belo homem.

- Se... Sesshoumaru-sama? – Um deles se pronunciou.

- Noto que já está escurecendo! – Fitou a chegada do crepúsculo. – Iremos encontrar um lugar para ficarmos, de preferência um que possui um estábulo para guardarmos os cavalos!

- SIM! – Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-...

Não precisara dizer mais nada. Bastavam apenas algumas palavras para que seus homens o entendessem. E fora pensando em tal coisa que se dirigiu para o primeiro estabelecimento que avistara. O lugar não era um dos melhores, mas serviria para passar a noite. E enquanto seus homens guardavam os cavalos no estábulo e lhe davam o que comer e beber, ele procurava acertar as contas naquele lugar.

Uma mulher bonita o atendera, cabelos negros presos em um coque juntamente com orbes vermelhos eram o que mais chamavam a atenção, mas não se permitiria cair na beleza da jovem. Jogara algumas moedas de ouro sobre o balcão da entrada e a vira arregalar os orbes.

- Espero que essa quantia sirva como pagamento pelo alojamento de todos nós! – Sua grossa voz percorrera o local.

- Oh... E como serve! – Disse eufórica enquanto sorria.

- _"Claro que servirá..."_ – Sesshoumaru revirou os orbes de maneira irônica.

- Vocês ficarão nesses aposentos! – Mostrou a numeração dos quartos a ele. E pelo o que pôde notar, cada um permaneceria com um quarto.

- Sabe, espero não me decepcionar com os quartos daqui... Porque, pela quantia que deixei eu espero... – Fora interrompido.

- Creio que não irá! – Ela forçou um sorriso. Sorriso este que fora notado por ele.

- Oh... – Arqueara as longas sobrancelhas. – Certo, avise meus homens quais serão seus aposentos quando voltarem!

Virou-se e sem esperar uma resposta vinda por parte da mesma, subira o primeiro degrau da escadaria de madeira. Mas logo, tivera que parar... Precisava de informações, e em sua situação atual isso era o que menos possuía. Voltou-se a bela jovem e a chamara.

- Ei moça, pode me dar uma informação? – Sorriu.

- Oh, sim... Mas que tipo de informação? – Indagou confusa.

Era muito raro Sesshoumaru sorrir, mas em um momento como aquele não conseguiu evitar o ato de seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso singelo. Caminhou novamente em direção ao balcão e colocara sobre ele um pedaço de papel. Pedaço este que possuía um desenho de um homem...

- Viu este homem em algum lugar da vila? – Fora direto no assunto.

- Ora... – Ela pareceu se desanimar com tudo aquilo. Por certo, esperava _outra coisa._ – Não me lembro de tê-lo visto!

- Entendo! – Suspirou cansado. Esse maldito estava lhe dando dor de cabeças demais. Procurá-lo estava se tornando problemático.

- Mas porque o procura? – Quis saber.

- Ele é... – Pensou antes de responder. – Apenas um parente! – E por fim, mentiu.

- Espero que o encontre!

- Sim, eu também espero. – Sorriu enquanto sua mão se dirigia para a espada presa em sua cintura. – Obrigado pela _informação_ Senhorita...

- Kagura! Pode me chamar desta forma! – Piscou um de seus orbes vermelhos.

- Certo, eu agradeço Senhorita Kagura!

Virou-se novamente e continuou o seu caminho. Antes que pudesse chegar ate a escadaria, levantara seu braço direito e acenara para a jovem agradecendo-a mais uma vez. Ainda não iria desistir, encontraria aquele maldito fugitivo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levou o copo em direção aos lábios e sorveu o liquido que continha nele. Quantos dias já haviam se passado? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas vasculhara a vila toda em busca de algo que servisse como pista, ou se o achassem seria de fato, muita sorte. Bebericou sua bebida mais uma vez. Seus homens estavam reunidos junto a si, e os mesmos reclamavam do maldito prisioneiro que lhes davam tanta dor de cabeça.

- Ei Sesshoumaru... – Começou Bankotsu. – Se nós o encontrarmos, não o mate! Da ultima vez que levamos a cabeça de outro homem como recompensa nos disseram que não era o homem que procuravam! – Deu um gole de sua bebida e batera o copo fortemente contra a mesa.

- Concordo com o Bankotsu! – Desta vez fora Suikotsu quem se atrevera a falar.

- No momento em que eu o encontrar, decidirei o que farei! – Estreitou seus olhos assim que terminou de falar.

E nenhum de seus homens voltou a se pronunciar mais uma vez. Levou o copo em direção aos lábios e notara que sua bebida já havia terminado. Suspirou. Se não fosse pelos seus homens, ainda haveria mais bebidas sobre a mesa. Decidiu ignorar tal coisa, ate por que... Já havia bebido muito por hoje.

Passara suas mãos sobre os finos fios de seu cabelo prateado, mas parara subitamente assim que seus ouvidos captaram uma conversa na mesa ao lado. Deixou que seus olhos observassem os movimentos daqueles que conversavam entre si e bastou escutar um _simples_ nome para a expressão de sua face mudar.

-Aquele maldito _Inuyasha_, podemos finalmente conseguir um bom dinheiro com ele! – Um homem gordo, não muito velho, se vangloriava pelo fato de que ficaria rico.

Mas o que diabos...? Sabia que não era o único que era considerado um caçador de recompensas, mas se estes malditos homens pensavam que poderiam passar por cima de todo o seu esforço... Estavam muito enganados. Seus orbes estavam mais estreitos que o normal, por pouco não levantara daquela mesa e os fizera obrigar dizer a respeito daquele que tanto procurava. Mas conteve-se, se fizesse algo, poderia não obter informações. Decidiu manter-se quieto e escutar a tudo o que discutiam.

- Realmente... – Outro homem, dos quatro presentes se manifestou. E assim que terminara de falar, sua risada diabólica preenchera o silencio que surgira entre eles. – Fizemos um ótimo trabalho em prendê-lo!

- É claro, queria deixá-lo solto? – Mais um riu de sua própria ironia.

Apertara o copo entre seus dedos. Então era realmente verdade... Inuyasha fugira para os arredores do Sul. Agradecera aos céus pela informação que obtivera dos camponeses. Se não fosse por ela, certamente que ainda continuaria a procurá-lo.

Seus longos dedos deslizavam pela superfície de vidro do copo, até alcançarem a superfície de madeira da mesa. E assim que tateou a mesa desgastada, suas unhas arranharam a mesma ate que seus homens – Ainda conscientes – o fitassem de maneira confusa. Elevou um pouco mais a sua cabeça e com um movimento de mão apontara para a mesa dos homens que conversavam entre si. Os olhares de todos os presentes se dirigiram para o lugar indicado, – A mesa ao lado – e suas atenções foram voltados aos homens feios que riam despreocupadamente sem imaginar que eram observados em silencio.

- Ah, não vejo o momento em que encararei o meu dinheiro! – O vira sorrir.

- E que dinheiro, a cabeça do bastardo vale muito... – O outro riu alto, chamando desta vez a atenção de todos os presentes.

Seus homens deixaram com que seus olhos se estreitassem. Bankotsu levou o pedaço de carne em direção a boca e a mordera raivosamente, como se aquilo fosse alguém que estivesse matando.

- _Desgraçados..._ – Escutou ele murmurar.

Seus orbes âmbares apenas os observavam. Possuía algo em mente, e sabia que se fizesse o que pensava, provavelmente encontraria o que tanto procurava. Sorriu com tal pensamento. E mais uma vez o aparentemente jovem Taishou deixou-se levar por suas ações. Não esperava sorrir novamente, mas desta vez... Com a vitória tão próxima, não conseguira evitar.

- Iremos segui-los! – Pronunciou-se.

Todos pareceram concordar com isso. Pelo menos, ninguém se atrevera a retrucar o que fora dito...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava diante de uma velha cabana. Os arbustos e as árvores os impediam de serem descobertos tão facilmente. Haviam seguido os sujos homens até aquele local. Longe e abandonado... Era assim que descrevia o lugar. Um lugar perfeito para se esconder alguém...

-_"Sim... Realmente perfeito!"_– Pensara.

O local não possuía muita movimentação e o casebre sujo dava a impressão de abandono. Sua mão segurava a bainha de sua espada, enquanto a outra se preparava para apanhá-la. Tudo indicava que _aquele_ bastardo estava sendo mantido preso naquele péssimo lugar e apenas Deus sabia quais as condições precárias que lá possuía...

- _Sesshoumaru-sama..._ – Escutara um murmúrio próximo a si.

Não acreditava. Maldito seja aquele que ousara denunciar o lugar que estavam.

- Fale! – Sua voz saíra ríspida.

E aquele que se pronunciara não ousou dizer mais nada, mas seu companheiro sabia muito bem o que o outro queria. Sendo assim, ele se pronunciara em seu lugar.

- Não... Iremos... Invadir? – Cada uma de suas palavras foram ditas por um curto tempo de intervalo.

- Iremos aguardar! – A conversa deu-se como encerrada, pelo menos por parte do belo homem de madeixas prateadas.

- Ah-h-Ah... – Gaguejara de imediato. – Certo!

O silencio predominou. Ninguém ousara abrir a boca, mesmo que fosse para lançar um bocejo sobre o ar. Não sabiam dizer ao certo quanto tempo levaram até que o primeiro homem saísse do casebre sujo. Mas assim que o avistara, não pensara duas vezes antes de lançar-lhe a espada contra o seu pescoço, o degolando de imediato. Todos permaneceram perplexos diante de sua atitude.

- Ainda falta mais dois! - Sesshoumaru completara assim que terminara de matá-lo. – Estão dentro. – Balançou a cabeça, indicando o casebre à frente. – Mate-os! – E por fim, mais uma vez ordenara.

E fora o tempo de fechar suas pálpebras para escutar o barulho da madeira caindo. Certamente Bankotsu havia arrombado a porta, mas isso para ele não importava. O que realmente lhe importava era saber se aquele _prisioneiro fujão_se encontrava naquela casa – Se isso poderia ser considerada uma. Para esclarecer suas duvidas, precisaria verificar. E fora isso o que fizera...

O casebre não era muito grande, mas na medida em que adentrava cada vez mais a fundo percebeu que seus olhos se enganaram. Era maior do que imaginava, mas fora como pensara... As condições eram precárias.

- AQUI ESTÁ! – Um grito pôde ser ouvido.

Seus passos agora eram mais rápidos. No caminho encontrou os corpos degolados dos homens e no final do cômodo alguém era mantido preso. Como suspeitara... Ali se encontrava o que tanto procurava. O seu prisioneiro, a qual sua cabeça no momento valia uma grande quantidade de moedas de ouro...

Ele parecia tão ridículo, acuado no chão enquanto suas costas encontravam-se encostadas sobre a madeira dominada pelos cupins. Seus braços e pernas estavam presos, o que dificultava a sua fuga. Seus cabelos negros e longos agora desgrenhados indicavam que há muitos dias não foram lavados e a palidez em seu rosto mostrava que a qualquer momento desmaiaria de fome. Aqueles malditos homens... O que fizeram com a sua _presa_?

- Mais visitantes? – O prisioneiro fora irônico.

- Pela forma em que se encontra, não sei como continua falando! – Sesshoumaru se manteve diante dele.

- Féh! – O viu resmungar.

- Então... Você é Inuyasha!

- Sim eu sou. Algum problema? – Ele torcera o nariz.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta! – Sesshoumaru retrucara.

- Ande, diga... O que diabos querem comigo? – Ignorou as palavras do outro. Estava fraco demais para discutir com alguém.

- Creio que já deva saber!

- Eu imaginava que fosse isso... – Suspirou. – Maldita hora em que eu fui dar uma de amante pra cima da mulher daquele senhor feudal!

- Ora, foi isso o que fez? Disseram que cometeu um assassinato e uns pequenos roubos! Então é por isso que sua cabeça vale tanto... – Levou a mão em direção ao queixo.

- Se uma pessoa qualquer cometesse tal coisa, dificilmente seria caçada ate o inferno! – E mais uma vez estava sendo irônico. – Féh...

- De fato, devo concordar com isso! – As palavras do miserável faziam sentido. Ate porque, se tivesse feito algo pequeno... Não estaria nessa situação. – Tire-o daí! – E por fim, ordenou novamente.

- Se prometer me der uma boa refeição, eu penso se irei realmente com vocês! – Riu de sua própria piada. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada no momento.

-...

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Apenas observava dois de seus homens desprenderem o que o impedia de fugir, enquanto o restante direcionava suas espadas ao _seu prisioneiro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha suspirou cansado. Suas esperanças de que iria ser mantido solto foram destruídas assim que o prenderam novamente. Não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo estava com aqueles homens. Mas tinha o conhecimento de que a jornada que faziam rumo ao território Norte seria longa.

Sim sabia, já que fora lá onde tudo começou. Lá era o local onde queriam o queriam, vivo ou morto. E por mais que estes homens fossem caçadores de recompensas, agradecera aos céus por sua cabeça ainda estar no lugar. Apesar de que achara estranho não terem feito tal coisa ainda...

-... – Virou o rosto e acomodou-se melhor sobre aquela carroça coberta.

Ao seu lado, sentado junto a si estava o homem mais frio de todos eles. Aquele que possuía olhos parecidos aos seus... Sesshoumaru, sim este era seu nome. Já o escutara em algum lugar. Ele era um forte homem que não deixara escapar um único fugitivo. Pelo menos era isto que os rumores diziam. Sim, aquele nome não lhe era estranho...

A carroça ainda estava em movimento e apenas dois cavalos a puxavam assim como dois de seus homens a controlavam... O restante deles permanecia cavalgando ao seu lado com o restante de seus cavalos.

Inuyasha continua o observando enquanto pensava, e seus olhos não demoraram a se encontrarem. Permaneceram se fitando por alguns instantes e logo em seguida, um silencio surgira. O mesmo não demorou em ser quebrado...

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru quebrara o silencio entre eles.

- Não, não foi nada! – Ele dissera.

Mas o silencio acabou por continuar. Isso se um dos homens de Sesshoumaru não resolvesse gritar para todos escutar.

- SENHOR, JÁ ESTÁ ESCURENCENDO... VAMOS ACAMPAR AQUI! LOGO ADIANTE POSSUI UM RIACHO, SERÁ MELHOR FICARMOS... – Foi interrompido.

- Sim, estou de acordo! – E quem o interrompera fora Sesshoumaru.

- Er... Certo! – Murmurou. – VOCÊS ESCUTARAM HOMENS! – Gritara novamente.

- SIM! – Responderam de volta.

As ordens de Sesshoumaru não demoraram em serem atendidas. O acampamento estava pronto. Uma fogueira fora acesa, alguns tecidos estendidos no chão facilitavam o acomodo dos recém chegados e o cheiro de algo sendo preparado não silenciava os estômagos dos esfomeados.

- Eles parecem cachorros! – Riu do que dissera. – Dispostos para atender os gostos de seu dono; Engraçado isso, não?

- Eu não disse que poderia falar!

- Oh, sim... Desculpe-me. – Torceu o nariz com o que acabara de ouvir, ignorando de imediato as palavras de Sesshoumaru. – Sabe, eu gostaria de um banho... Se não for pedir muito! – Sorriu.

- O que? – A atenção de Sesshoumaru voltou-se novamente para aqueles orbes tão parecidos com os seus.

- E também, roupas limpas! – Seu sorriso alargara.

- Não está em condições de exigir nada Inuyasha! – Sua voz saíra seca.

- Ora, vamos lá... O que custa me deixar tomar um banho? – Tentou insistir.

- Eu o deixarei ir, mas irei junto! – Toda cautela era pouca no momento em que se encontrava.

- Não seja tão pervertido _Sesshy!_– Ele se encolhera, imitando alguém indefeso.

-...

E não precisou dizer nada. Seus olhos estreitos indicavam o quanto estava irritado com tal atrevimento. Segurou a corda que prendia Inuyasha e o puxara. Seus homens não entendiam o porquê daquilo e arriscaram lhe perguntar.

- Senhor, aonde vai?

- O bastardo deseja banhar-se, eu irei acompanhá-lo para que não tente fugir! Continuem fazendo o jantar, em breve retornarei!

-...

De fato, ninguém esperava que algo como isso pudesse acontecer. Mas cá entre nós, conviver com pessoas que possui odores muito fortes... Não é muito agradável. E todos pensavam desta mesma forma, deveria ser por isso que ninguém protestou o fato do prisioneiro exigir banhar-se. Segurou firmemente as amarras e o puxou para que andasse. O riacho era próximo, e por isso não demoraram em encontrá-lo.

- Er... – Inuyasha começou. – Não quer que eu me banhe deste jeito, não é?

- A que se refere?

- As amarras! Refiro-me a elas. – Estava se irritando com a calmaria do outro.

- Se vire! – Deu de ombros.

- Como é? – Arregalara os orbes com o que ouvira.

- Exatamente o que escutou! – Seus olhos, tipicamente estreitos mostravam o quanto começara a se irritar.

- Não, está brincando... Não consigo banhar-me assim! Mal posso retirar minhas roupas... – Elevou as mãos, unidas e amarradas.

- O que quer que eu faça? Quer que eu tire-as para você? – Fora irônico.

- Ora seu... – Quase rosnara. – Se este for o único jeito, faça então!

Agora sim se encontrava irritado. Se não fosse pela recompensa, já o teria matado pelo atrevimento de suas palavras. Caminhara quieto até ele, e desfez as amarras em seus pulsos.

- Não demore! – Rosnara.

- Sim, sim... – Inuyasha sorriu pela vitoria que obtivera.

Seguiu a passos rápidos em direção ao riacho e suas vestes foram sendo tiradas lentamente. Seu corpo ficara a mostra e os orbes do youkai o fitavam atentamente. Levou as mãos em direção a sua espada. Não permitiria que em nenhum momento o estúpido humano conseguisse escapar... Não enquanto estivesse sendo observado pelos orbes atentos de Sesshoumaru.

A espada já estava em mãos, e a qualquer momento poderia ser utilizada. Mas aquele homem, não pensava em fugir de si. Livre e sem as amarras, possuía chances de escapar. Mas tudo o que fazia era apenas banhar-se.

Banhava-se como se ele não estivesse ali. Como se os seus olhos não examinassem cada extensão de seu corpo torneado. Sentiu os lábios curvar-se, mas aquilo estava muito longe de ser um sorriso. Ora, mas onde fora se meter? Lamentava por passar por tal coisa. Mas era tudo pela recompensa... Tudo pela _recompensa._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As amarras estavam novamente em seus pulsos. Encontrava-se agora na mesma situação anterior... Amarrado, sendo observado a todo o instante por aqueles olhos âmbares, com fome... Mas de banho tomado.

Estava sentado dentro da carroça enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia ficar de guarda próximo a fogueira acesa. Raramente dirigia o olhar em direção a carroça, já que era impossível o humano conseguir se soltar daquilo que o prendia. E por mais que tentasse sair, sua tentativa sempre era em vão.

Enquanto puxava as amarras, fitava a todo instante o youkai rezando para que ele não descobrisse sua tentativa de fuga. Caso isso acontecesse, ele redobraria sua guarda. Mas tivera sorte, – Não sabia como possuía sorte em uma situação como aquela – já que os restantes dos homens agora estavam banhando-se no riacho.

- Ei, estou com fome! – Inuyasha se atrevera a falar.

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficara quieto.

- Vamos, me desamarre para que eu possa comer! – Puxou a corda novamente.

- Desamarrar você? – Riu ironicamente. – De jeito nenhum.

- Ora, de que jeito quer que eu coma? – Resmungou.

- Amarrado de preferência! – Falou o obvio.

- Só pode estar de brincadeira... – Encheu as bochechas de ar, e o soltara rapidamente. Isso mostrava o quanto impaciente se encontrava. – Vamos...

-...

O suspiro de Sesshoumaru foi alto. Era inútil tentar discutir. Seu _adorável_prisioneiro era o homem mais teimoso que já vira. Rapidamente, colocou a comida em uma tigela que trouxeram juntos para a viagem. Começou a caminhar com a tigela em mãos.

-... – Inuyasha apenas sorriu enquanto o via trazer a comida.

- Tome! – Entregou a tigela a ele, mas Inuyasha não se moveu um centímetro para pegá-la.

- Não consigo com as mãos amarradas desta forma! – Cuspiu as palavras. – Terá que dar na minha boca, já que não possui intenções de me desamarrar. – Sorriu.

- O que?

- Ora, qual o problema? – Seu sorriso aumentara.

Nunca desejara tanto matar alguém como este desgraçado. Mal conseguira estreitar seus olhos, estava indignado demais com tamanho atrevimento. Mas pensara...

- "_Pela recompensa, tudo por ela..."_ – Deixou uma veia saltar sobre sua testa.

- Permanecer parado não fará minha fome passar! – Inuyasha o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Sabe apenas fazer isso? É incrível como consegue reclamar o dia inteiro! – Bufou raivosamente.

- Reclamar é o que eu mais sei fazer de melhor! – Estufou o peito de ar. Admirava a si mesmo por ser desse jeito.

- Sim, constatei isso desde que prendemos você! – Torceu o nariz com desprezo na voz.

- Deixando as minhas reclamações de lado, pode alimentar-me? – Entre abriu os lábios, esperando que a comida fosse depositada dentro deles.

-... - O youkai em pé dentro da carroça apenas suspirou. – Aproveite... Porque farei isso apenas hoje!

Acomodou-se melhor sobre a carroça, sentou-se a frente de Inuyasha. Segurou um pedaço de carne entre os dedos e levou-a em direção a boca do _prisioneiro_. Sentiu que a língua quente de Inuyasha envolvia seus longos dedos. Um arrepio percorrera seu corpo, não esperava sentir isso e muito menos que o humano pudesse se atrever a tanto, mas gostara do toque de sua língua contra a sua pele.

Tentou não demonstrar tal coisa, mas era evidente de que o humano sabia das reações que aquele toque proporcionara á Sesshoumaru. E assim que terminara de mastigar aquele pedaço de carne, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. Sorriso este que logo se transformara em uma boca escancarada, a qual esperava ansiosamente por outro pedaço de carne.

O pedido silencioso fora atendido e mais uma vez aquele youkai o alimentava. A sensação da quente língua de Inuyasha continua a percorrer o seu corpo. O viu afastar-se se si para mastigar novamente.

Sua mão continuou parada bem diante do rapaz, mas surpreendeu-se por seus dedos terem sido abocanhados por Inuyasha. O que diabos ele estaria fazendo? Oh sim, essa sensação novamente... Ele estava limpando seus dedos com sua língua.

- Alimente-me Sesshoumaru... – Escutou-o dizer assim que sua mão estava livre. - Mas não desta forma! – O viu sorrir.

- De que forma?

Martirizou-se mentalmente por ter feito tal pergunta... Pergunta esta que o fez sentir o toque dos lábios de Inuyasha sobre os seus. O beijo de imediato não se aprofundara, mas suas línguas dançavam juntas lentamente.

- Desta forma! – Inuyasha murmurou ainda com os lábios colados ao de Sesshoumaru.

E o youkai não tivera tempo de protestar. Outro beijo lento surgira, suas forças pareciam estar sendo sugadas por algo. Nunca se sentiu assim, mas aquele humano o estava deixando atordoado. Atordoado demais o ponto de não raciocinar direito... Estava fazendo-o deixar-se levar pela situação.

Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais ousados. Vez ou outra os lábios de Inuyasha percorria a extensão do pescoço de Sesshoumaru e sempre voltava ao ponto inicial, seus lábios convidativos...

E na medida em que seus beijos foram se aprofundando, o mais velho não percebera que suas costas agora estavam encostadas sobre a madeira da carroça. E mesmo preso, Inuyasha conseguira ficar sobre Sesshoumaru. Suas mãos amarradas ainda eram muito ágeis, ao ponto de deixar a extensão do tórax do youkai totalmente desnuda.

Sorriu com a aquela visão. Nunca imaginou o grande youkai tão indefeso com tal situação estranha. Sua língua desta vez brincava com os mamilos do youkai, e pôde perceber que ele gostara daquilo. Seu corpo arrepiado o deixava mais atrevido em continuar sua exploração pelo corpo do _indefeso_ youkai.

Deixou uma trilha de rápidos beijos pela barriga de Sesshoumaru, até alcançar o que queria. Levantara a cabeça e o fitou, sorrindo em seguida. Seu sorriso travesso indicava perfeitamente o que estava por vir.

Sentiu seu membro ser acariciado por mãos imobilizadas, mas logo fora abocanhado por uma boca feroz. Feroz e deliciosa. Sim, deliciosa... Pois o prazer que sentia era proporcionado apenas por ela.

-... – Conteve-se em soltar um gemido, mas diante daquilo era impossível. Um pequeno som saíra pelos lábios do youkai.

A língua quente de Inuyasha sabia bem como brincar com algo. E em sua boca, parecia que aquele membro aumentava de tamanho assim como pulsava descontroladamente. Sentiu seus cabelos negros serem agarrados violentamente pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru. Ele os segurava com força e parecia que estava disposto em ajudá-lo com aquele processo.

Puxava os longos cabelos do humano conforme os movimentos de sua cabeça. Seu membro endurecido estava quase lá... Quase lá... Oh, não conseguira evitar. O liquido quente invadira a boca do humano enquanto a pulsação de seu membro enrijecido indicava que já chegara ao seu limite naquele momento.

Retirou as mãos dos fios de cabelos de Inuyasha e deixou que seus olhos o fitassem. Ele levantara a cabeça e entre abrira a boca fazendo com que aquele cremoso líquido branco escapasse por entre seus lábios. Lambera o canto de sua boca limpando o que se encontrava _sujo._ E em seguida, sorrira. Aquela atitude por parte do humano fora entendida como algo que realmente havia gostado. Sendo assim, como se comportaria se gostasse _daquilo_? Estava curioso demais em saber...

Segurou as mãos atadas de Inuyasha e o puxara contra a madeira. Ele parecia não entender o porquê disso, mas passara a compreender assim que notara o que Sesshoumaru fazia. Suas vestes foram arrancadas de si, suas mãos eram mantidas presas não apenas pelas amarras, e sim pelas grandes mãos do youkai e enquanto estava preso, seu corpo fora colocado para que se mantivesse ajoelhado sobre a madeira e seu tronco totalmente voltado para baixo.

Naquela noite, aquele youkai o possuíra. O possuíra de uma forma violenta, tão violenta que suas garras aumentaram de tamanho e arranhava cada extensão do corpo do pobre homem. Não se arrependeria por aquilo, ate por que... Quem começara tudo aquilo fora ele e não Sesshoumaru... Aquela seria de fato, uma longa noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma bela manhã, bela para aqueles que desejavam continuar a viagem. Naquele dia, não ousou abrir os olhos, continuou dormindo. A noite passada lhe rendera muito esforço, e suas energias estavam totalmente acabadas.

O que poderia fazer era descansar, mesmo que os raios solares daquela manhã o incomodassem mais que tudo naquele momento. Bastara apenas ignorá-lo... Seus homens já deveriam estar acordados, preparando algo para desjejuarem. Tudo estava normal. Era uma manhã tranqüila... Mas não por muito tempo.

- Ora... – Bankotsu coçara a cabeça. Seus orbes arregalaram-se. – O QUEEEEE? – Ele gritou. – ONDE ESTÁ? ONDE ESTÁ?

- O que foi homem? – O outro perguntara. – Pare com isso, vai acordar o...

- SUMIU! ELE SUMIU! – Continuou Bankotsu.

- O que diabos esta dizendo...? – E assim que constatara o que seu companheiro gritava, sua expressão ficou uma mistura de pálida e irritada.

Todo aquele barulho o incomodara mais que os raios de sol. E bastara apenas abrir seus olhos para presenciar o que mais implorava em não acontecer... Uma pequena corda encontrava-se ao seu lado, assim como sua espada que não se encontrava mais dentro da bainha. Não, aquele maldito não teria...

- Fugiu! – Bankotsu disse novamente.

- Maldito... _Humano!_ – Sesshoumaru rosnara.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se e seus homens resmungavam juntamente consigo. Não conseguia acreditar. Ele fugira com tanta facilidade... E estava fazendo o possível para que isso não acontecesse.

Mas então fora que se lembrara... Assim que seu membro fora libertado pelos lábios de Inuyasha, ele sorrira para si. No momento não entendera, mas agora fazia sentido... Aquilo era um pedido silencioso de adeus. Sorriu escondido, nunca pensara que aquele maldito _prisioneiro_ pudesse lhe dar tanta dor de cabeça. Ele fora o único capaz de tal coisa...

Virou a face e fitou o incomodo sol. Seus homens ainda reclamavam pela fuga inesperada de Inuyasha e apesar de os tratarem como seus homens, o trato na verdade, seria que dividissem o dinheiro assim que o entregassem. Era para isso que vagavam junto a Sesshoumaru. Mas nada poderiam fazer, se o _prisioneiro mais uma vez fugira..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Este foi definitivamente o primeiro Yaoi que eu escrevi. Então, me dê um desconto, por favor! Mas sério, não sei como eu consegui escrevê-lo... Logo eu, que sou viciada no Sesshy e que não admito vê-lo junto a outro personagem que não seja a Rin... Eu consegui escrever essa fanfic! Estou surpresa comigo mesma... Mas eu acredito! Milagres realmente acontecem D: kkk Enfim, se acharem que este _péssimo_ yaoi é merecedor de uma Review eu ficarei muito contente em recebê-la, Kiss.


End file.
